


donot speak anymore(84雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	donot speak anymore(84雏）

“诶——村上君已经醒了啊，还是说横山君这么能忍？”

最先进来的是安田，然而还有一个人跟在后面，进了来——  
是锦户。

村上心头一动。

“你们两这是要做什么？”

安田挑眉，低下头笑了。  
“你知道的，信酱。”

安田再度抬起头，望向村上时。  
他心脏是真的咯噔慢了半拍。

“你们以为，药效能持续一辈子？”他厉声问道。

锦户抿唇略略点点头，似乎真的一番思考之后回话了。

“嗯，村上君说的事我们都想到了。考虑种种原因之后——”

安田默契地朝村上扬扬手上的东西：“我们把之前的都录下来了。”

“所以，你是想现在就从了我们呢。”  
“还是想因为色情录像被我们要挟之后乖乖服从。”  
“抑或是说想玩过我们特别准备的道具之后身体先屈服呢？”

村上猛地瞪大眼睛，他看着两张朝夕相处的面孔，看着他们脸上那副任君选择的无辜表情，放在膝盖上的一双手捏得泛起了青筋。

这两个孩子真是太乱来了。

“……村上君怎么还不动，是在等yasu吗？”

村上着着之前那件白衬衫跪坐在地上，抬头望着说话的人。和横山做完之后，他还没来得及穿好衣衫，安田和锦户就进来了。  
衣服是安田给他穿好的。安田一颗接一颗地替他扣好，已经折出一道道乱七八糟皱褶的白衬衫上的纽扣，甚至还贴心地替他套上了裤子。

村上不知道他们想玩什么花样，可是他对能穿上衣服并不反对。

“我自己来就可以。”

但安田笑着拒绝了他。  
“不行。”  
然后低下头，继续手上的工作，还不忘放着最上面的那两颗，让他透透气。

锦户敞开双腿，坐在了房间唯一的沙发上，两臂展开随意地搭在靠背上，整一个大爷似的。  
他尽情地享受着来自村上楚楚的上目线。

“……亮……”  
那盛满水色的央浼，如果无辜浮沉在海面飘零无助的枯木。

可是锦户却扁着嘴，对他摇摇头。

村上转过头，望向袖手靠在门边的安田，眼里的苦苦哀求已经不言而喻了。  
后者抱以一个无可奈何的笑容，耸耸肩，望着他朝沙发那边做了个请的动作。

他重新转向沙发，锦户拍了拍自己的大腿，冲着村上挑眉。

等了半晌，村上用力闭了闭眼帘，终究还是颤巍巍地伸出手。

锦户很瘦，腰围很细，村上很容易就将他的裤头解开。  
皮带的金属扣撞着什么发出清脆的音，和着沉重的牛仔布料摩擦的声音。

他从来没有做过这种事情，如今微微启唇，也不知道该从何处开始。  
在锦户越来越不耐烦的再三催促下，他才凑过去，在暴露在空气中的性器最前端处快速地舔了一下。

他才那么一下，可锦户却受不了了，下身立马硬了几分，连带嗓子都喑哑了些许。  
他及时地抓住欲往后退的村上。对方软软的头发在他指缝间细细摩挲，锦户觉得直接触碰到村上，让他整个人更不好了。

“……不要走，不要走……继续啊……”

虽然处于被支配状态，可是锦户这略透恳求的撒娇让村上心里好过了一点。  
他踌躇了一下，还是慢慢移了过去。

舌头温柔地从伞冠状的前头舔过，如小猫喝奶一样，一下又一下。他舔过的地方全都如微电流般，麻痹着锦户的每一条神经。  
可不知道村上是故意折磨他还是怎么的，舌头总是在那么方寸的地方流连。

锦户心里有些急躁，不由得就按着村上的头往自己身前靠。  
村上一个措不及防，朝前踉跄了一下，一双手慌乱抓在了锦户的大腿。所幸没有很用力，不至于将人弄疼。可是村上自己却不太好受了。

温热的口腔包裹着自己的下半身，还有那人特有的小虎牙轻轻刮过。  
锦户是真的生生用力抽了口气。  
他甚至试图让村上将他的整个都含进去。

可是他的尺寸实在可观，很快就顶到了村上的喉头。

后者不由得干咳了好几声。  
待到喉咙舒爽了一些，才继续着。

他现在几乎是整个人伏在了锦户身前。  
在对方的指导，抑或说是命令下，他的动作再没之前那么僵硬。虽然不是很熟练，可是他努力的模样弥补了不少分数。  
重复着吞吞吐吐，间或用舌头温柔地抚慰。不论是从根部一路舔上顶端，或者说含住前端后再在口腔中卷起自己的舌头，锦户看上去都似乎很中意。

嘴里的东西已经很硬了。  
村上想着等锦户释放了之后，自己就完成任务了。

他却是忘了——  
这房间里还有一个人。

安田看着那边打闹得热火朝天，暗暗蹙眉也走了过来。

有人轻轻地贴上自己后背时，村上正伸着舌头，吓了一大跳的他差点就咬上自己舌尖了。

一只手绕到了身前，手指在他胸前打起圈。  
安田就贴着他耳边说话。

“信酱就顾着和亮酱玩，太过分了吧。”  
他声音不似平时的小尖嗓，如今是低了起码有三度。

“……是你们自己——”  
他话都没说完，那手忽然重重捏了下他乳尖。

“不过没关系啦，信酱忙着和亮酱玩。那就由我来照顾信酱吧。”  
鼻息轻轻呼在了村上的耳边，安田似乎是笑了。

村上对这样的安田隐隐不安，这样让他想起了丸山。  
他动了动身子，想挣脱。

锦户和安田两人反应也是极快。  
前者马上用力将他的手死死扣住，后者几乎是整个身子的重量都挂在了他身上。

村上的力气估计是全团最大的。  
之前他们做过握力测试，村上是55.9，安田意外的居然有51.3，在团内也排得进前三，锦户除了垫底的涉谷便最差，是39.1。

他若发起疯来，正常情况下估计全团出动才能制止。但是正常情况很显然不包括他双手同时被制住，身上还压着个正巧不大正常且全团握力第三的团员的时候。

安田覆在他背上，隔着衣料轻轻地咬了一口他耸起的蝴蝶骨。  
一只手则伸进他的衣服底下，玩弄着他胸前突起的地方。  
安田不仅是像捻玩豆子一样揉弄，时不时还用指甲搔刮，让他有点疼，同时却奇异地有快感。

不过锦户可没有让他仔细思考这感觉。  
小个子的男人挺了挺胯部，示意村上也不能怠慢自己这边。

他再也没空反抗，只是乖乖地将东西又含进嘴里。

安田的手久久地蹂躏着他胸前那两点，直到村上都害怕是不是要被玩坏了，感觉到那边似乎又热又肿，那人才罢手。  
只是那只手犹如弹琴一样，沿着线条，慢慢爬到下面。

不得不说，安田的手很灵活，单手便解开了不久前他才亲手给扣上的裤头。  
不用眼睛看，他也能感受到本来包裹住自己温暖的布料，滑落下去。

他知道那只手的终点是哪里，可他实在没有办法赶在安田之前拢起自己的膝盖。

村上今天已经射了好几次，他真的一点都不想再发泄了。  
但是安田不这么想。

本来男性的根部就很敏感，可是籍由别人的抚慰，那股快感似乎也成倍的翻涨了。  
村上不由得臣服，那个已经很疲惫的部位再一次胀了起来。

“……唔嗯……”

安田听出他声音里的欢愉，仿佛奖励般地笑着舔了舔他的耳垂。

“……信酱喜欢这样吗？”他老是贴近自己的耳边说话，灼热的气息也像是从耳朵钻进了村上的体内，烧得他体温似乎又升高了几度。

可是让村上郁闷的是，安田居然在他快要到达高潮之前停了下来。  
就差那么临门一脚。

他扭了扭身，却没有问安田为什么。  
因为前面的锦户既不让他转头，也让他不能开口，甚至更加用力地抓住他两手了。

“村上君都只顾着yasu。”锦户有些不满。

村上抬眼看他，一双眼睛如水涟涟。  
比起自己蠢蠢欲动的下半身，这人犹如春潮泛滥的一眼，简直比那灼灼的十里桃花还要勾人。

虽然他们两人都是眼角下垂，可是村上的那双却特别可爱。  
圆滚滚的，里面总是蕴着光，似乎是藏了星辰在里面。

他大抵是知道自己这样的目光让人难以抗拒。  
却不知道，他的这双眼，这视线，同样让人更想粗鲁地蹂躏他——  
因为那双眼睛若是含着泪水哭起来，肯定又是另一番风情。

“……就算这样，也不能停哦……村上君……”

锦户几乎是用了十二万分的自制力，才稳住那只扣住人的手。  
嗓音因为在隐忍，听起来都像是刚吸完烟一样沙哑。

“信酱配合一点的话，很快就让你射啦。”

安田说着，稍稍托高了村上的臀部，手指就伸进去了。

村上是很想配合的，可是有异物进来的那瞬间，肌肉还是忍不住收缩了。  
这种事情他还是不大习惯，虽然他今天已经和两个不同的男人做过。

屁股上挨了一巴掌，声音在这小房间里清晰地响起。  
村上一张脸赤红得几乎是要滴血了。

他很怀念那个会像女生一样的发出小尖嗓的安田。

“说了要让信酱乖一点吧。”

两根手指很顺利进去了，里面倒不是很涩。

“裕亲的东西还在里面……”安田皱着眉。

结果他还得忍受着安田将横山的东西都清出来。

安田那弹吉他的手指上长着茧。每次伸进他身体里，那不大光滑的指腹几乎要在那柔嫩的内壁厮磨出火一般的酥麻。

他得注意着不能让下身的穴肉吸住安田的手指，不然又会被打屁股，这个比死更让他难受。同时还得注意着不能放慢锦户那边的节奏，不然那个人就会用力地挺进他嘴里，他喉咙也受不起那个罪。

村上不知道比这段时间更难忍受的，是什么时候的什么事情了。  
好不容易听到说搞定了，却在松一口气的间隙，身后的安田却是一身招呼都不打，一口气进到了最深处。  
完完全全埋了进来。

已经不算太多的液体从前端射了出来。  
生理泪水一下子也被逼出了眼角。

“……呜……”

前后的两个人都开始动了起来。  
村上受不了这么刺激，他想逃，可这两人几乎是织了个包围网，将他牢牢困在其中。  
想往前躲，却又是将锦户的东西又吞得更深了。  
想向后避，却又是将安田的抵进了身体更里面。

更糟糕的是——  
身后的人一动，他就会被撞得向前。  
前面的人一顶，他又会顺着往后仰。

村上也无力挣脱了。  
只好放任自己，如扁舟，随着这两人飘零。

最后两个人，一人射在他嘴里，一人射在他体内。  
锦户射的时候他还是模模糊糊，液体进来了条件反射就咽下去。  
他脸上黏糊糊的，除了嘴角溢出来的精液，还有早已没能忍住乱七八糟的眼泪。

一双眼早就被打湿。  
但是这还未结束。

——全文终——


End file.
